Evillous KuroHeta Chronicles
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: The Black Butler and Hetalia version of the Evillous Chronicles! So every chapter is based off of a Vocaloid song. Multiple pairings. Genderbending, 2ps!, OOC, and OCs to make the story work.
1. Project 『MA』

**A\N: So here's a Black Butler + Hetalia version of Evillous Chronicles! I got this idea last night. The Original Sin Story might have more Hetalia though... But this will have Black Butler, I swear!**

**So here's the cast for this chapter:**

**Hungary: Eve.**

**Prussia: Adam.**

**2p!Russia: Seth.**

**Alois: Cain.**

**Luka: Abel.**

**Pairings in this chapter: PruHun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Black Butler, Evillous Chronicles, or the song Project 「MA」**

* * *

"The Dark Legacy Sin will destroy this country soon."

This news from the Great Prophet scared everyone. If she what she said was true, it would be very bad.  
However there was one way to stop it, The Two Dragon Gods could be re-born and prevent it from  
happening.

And thus, Project 「MA」 had begun.

Many women were suggested to be the canidate for the experiment. Seeing as how said canidate would  
become queen after the birth of the twins. After a month, a canidate had been chosen. She was a woman  
by the name of Elizabeta Héderváry.

A scientist working on the project, Gilbert Beilschmidt, had quickly developed romantic feelings for  
the girl. However, he feared his feelings were onesided. But he had a solution that would solve his  
problem.

The next day, Elizabeta would have the Divine Seed implanted to give birth to the "Twin Gods", who  
would be named "Jim" and "Luka."

"It's okay." Gilbert said as he hugged Elizabeta. She had no idea why she had been chosen, she felt a  
little nervous.

"When this is all over, let's have a wedding in our favorite forest." Gilbert said.

"Okay." Elizabeta said.

The Divine Seed was implanted. Everyone awaited the birth of the "Twin Gods."

9 months later...

"I'm sorry, but I have some sad news, the project has failed." A scientist named Vladimar Braginsky  
said.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked.

"The children were born dead." Vladimar said. Gilbert's eyes widened, it was his fault the two children  
died. After breaking the news to Elizabeta, she was very upset.

The next day, Gilbert and Elizabeta disappeared.

After three days of searching for the couple, Vladimar checked Gilbert's house. All he found was  
Gilbert's journal.

It explained everything, Gilbert had started working on the project for revenge on Vladimar and the  
Senate for taking away his mother. After falling in love with Elizabeta, he used Venom (a brainwashing  
drug) on her so she would return his feelings. Jim and Luka being born dead was a side effect of Venom.  
He and Elizabeta had run away so they can get married in another country.

Vladimar sighed as he closed the journal. Now he had to find someone else to give birth to the twins.  
But who? He then remembered one part of Gilbert's journal, he opened the journal to one of the pages.

"I found Elizabeta by the bridge as a woman with blonde hair was being dragged away."

Vladimar smiled as he got an idea.

* * *

**A\N: Finally! This chapter is done!**


	2. Escape of Kirkland the Witch

**A\N: Second Chapter! So here we go! **

**Cast:**

**Meta Salmhoefer: fem!England**

**Pale Noël: Russia.**

**Seth Twiright: 2p!Russia.**

**Hansel: Canada.**

**Gretel: fem!America**

**Eve Moonlit: Hungary.**

**Pairings in this chapter: None.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Black Butler, or the song Escape of Salmhofer The Witch.**

* * *

Her name was Alice Kirkland. She never had a father or a mother, she was born in a tube. Being forced  
to grow up alone was hard for Alice, but she learned to survive on her own.

When she was around nineteen or twenty, she joined an orgnization called 'Apocalypse' which was  
responsible for many crimes. However, they were soon caught.

Alice ran as fast as she could, to avoid being captured, but soon stopped as she saw a young woman with  
long brown hair and green eyes, with some blood on her clothing. She looked horrified.

"Help! My children are nowhere to be found!" The woman shouted. This distraction was all it took for  
Alice to let her guard down, and she was captured.

Alice's punishment was set: death penalty.

She sat in her chair in her cell, wrapped up in chains. She sighed, her time was up. Or, so she  
thought.

"Excuse me? Do you want to get out of here?" A male voice asked. Alice looked up to see a man who  
looked like a man she knew from Apocalypse, Ivan, only this man had brown hair and red eyes, while Ivan  
had platnium blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Yes. I want to get out of here. How can you help me?" Alice asked. The man smiled.

"Well, I'm working on this project, but I need a woman to complete it. I've heard of you and thought  
you would be a good choice. So what do you say?" The man asked.

Alice thought it over, she would get out and get to live if she did what this man said. She smiled.

"Okay." Alice said.

And so, Alice was let out of prison and taken to a research laboratory where the project was taking  
place. It was there, that Alice had the "God's Seed" implanted.

Nine months later, in two tubes, were two babies. There names were Emily and Matthew.

Alice stood in front of the tubes that held her newborn children. She sighed as she looked at the  
children who would never have a father. Until she remembered that she was just like them.

She didn't want her children to grow up unloved without a family. She had to prevent them from  
following in her footsteps.

That night, she snuck in, took Emily and Matthew, and ran away.

She had to get as far away from the country as possible. She would also make sure Emily and Matthew  
would remain hidden from the public. So, she kept running.

Six months later, Alice was in the forest taking a walk. She held her two infant children in her arms.  
She decided to take a fun walk for once. She heard a noise and decided to check it out to make sure  
that they were safe. She put the twins down and left for a moment to investegate, only to return to a  
horrifying sight.

Emily and Matthew were gone.

* * *

**A\N: I had fun writing this. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Moonlit Bear

**A\N: Moonlit Bear everybody!**

**Cast:**

**Eve: Hungary**

**Adam: Prussia**

**Gretel: fem!America**

**Hansel: Canada**

**Meta: fem!England**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Black Butler, or the song Moonlit Bear.**

* * *

It was a cold night when Elizabeta had decided to take a walk in the woods. She wore a grey cloak just in case someone she used to know might be there. She heard her stomach growl and she sighed, realizing she brought nothing to eat with her. However, to her luck, something red caught her eye.

On the ground, were two bright red apples. Much to the delight of the young woman. She carefully picked them up, she didn't know why she was being so careful, they were just fruit after all. She remembered that she was told to not stay out long. So, she turned around and began to go home.

Not long after, she heard a sound. She turned her head to see what appeared to be a large bear. The bear saw her and instantly began heading towards her. Elizabeta, out of instinct, began to run as fast as she could. It had to be the apples, she had stolen the bears food and now the bear was mad at her, that had to be it!

The bear was catching up to her, and she wasn't even sure if she was heading in the right direction to her house anymore. Elizabeta felt like if she kept running she would pass out. She felt a small hope when her house began to come into view, but that hope was replaced by fear when she felt the bear rip off her cloak, causing her to scream. In her fear, she began to cry, out of the corner of her eye she could see the bear also shedding some tears, and was it her, or were the two apples also crying? No, maybe her tears landed on them. As the bear got closer, she knew what she had to do.

Elizabeta quickly entered the house, holding the apples. She was exhausted due to what just happened. She almost thought she wouldn't make it! When Gilbert heard the door opening and closing, he quickly went downstairs to greet Elizabeta. However, when he saw what she was holding, his smile turned into a frown and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeta asked. Gilbert approached her and sighed.

"Listen, our children have already left this world. Please return these twins to their mother right now, she must be worried about them." Gilbert said. Elizabeta was confused until she looked down, the apples were now two blonde babies. The names "Emily" and "Matthew" were stitched into their clothes. Elizabeta screamed when she realized what she had done.

"What have I done!?" Elizabeta shouted.

"It's okay. You can still fix this. All you have to do is give them back." Gilbert said. But, if the apples were really two babies, the bear must have been...

"I can't." Elizabeta said.

"Why not?" Gilbert asked.

"It's impossible, because I already..." Elizabeta said before opening the door. Instead of the corpse of a bear, was the body of a young woman with long blonde hair. Her green eyes were dull and her glasses were cracked. Her face was in an expression that could only be indentified as horror and shock. In her hand was Elizabeta's cloak. And at her side, was a basket that had a bottle of milk in it.

* * *

**A\N: I hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
